


Follow the Trail

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 1, F/M, Lunyx Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: "Follow the trail of holo stickers, and you will find the Oracle."Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the youngest Oracle in history, has a secret. Her love for stickers may just be one of the missing pieces to unlocking the puzzle of the Astrals and the future.With the help of Nyx Ulric, a handful of holo stickers, and a shopping cart lovingly dragged across the four corners of Eos, anything is possible.





	Follow the Trail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfae/gifts).



> This story, originally planned from the Kink Meme, took on a life of its own. From what was meant to be a joke, now we have a fleshed out comedy of Lunafreya making her way in the world. God help anyone who tries to stop her.

When Luna was four years old, the Gods came to her and promised that she would heal the world of its ills, and in its place the world would become beautiful and pure. She would be able to cleanse the taint of a planet in its death throes, and within the rotting soil would a seed begin to grow. That seed, the Gods promised, would be of a life eternal. There would be a peace and beauty to Eos that she had yet to have seen, but knew was just beyond the surface. It would be her duty to nourish it, to prune it, and in the end to prepare Eos for its grandeur. 

It was magic, and she would carry it for her people.

However, when the Gods came to her, she was a four year old girl. Smart as a tack, quick with her words and understanding, but still a child. And, as a four year old girl, she did things that were, quite commonly, what children did.

For example, eating dirt. 

Well, the original intention was not to eat it. It was, in fact, to carry it across the gardens and not get anything on her dress. Little Luna wasn't sure why carrying around dirt seemed like a good idea, or why her mouth was the best place to put it... but children are children, and it seemed like a good idea. And while she was a child with the Gods whispering in her ear, not even the Gods could stop Luna from doing exactly what she wanted to do.

If it meant the youngest promised Oracle would have a mouthful of dirt, well... so be it.

Of course, the Gods didn't know that when she agreed to their request to save their star, she had a mouthful of dirt and could only solemnly nod her head in agreement. She didn't really have a choice, lest brown ears come spilling out of her mouth onto her dress.

But, well.... semantics. 

But there had been something in the dirt, something that made little Luna's mouth bleed, though she waited until the Gods were gone before spitting it out. It was alright and there was nothing she needed to fear—especially not when her mother rushed in the family doctor to look Luna over, and not when the doctor presented a small holographic sticker set to her to help abate her tears after they had cleaned out the mess and whatever had cut the roof of her mouth.

It wasn't big, only the size of her palm, but there were a few stars and a little unicorn that glistened in the heavy halogen lamps above her. The sparkle of the stickers, along with the light touch of her mother's soothing fingers against her shoulder, made Luna feel like everything would be okay.

When Luna asked why, the doctor had gently tapped a finger against the sheet of stickers.

"They're magic, your Highness."

Luna couldn't help but widen her eyes at the words. Magic. Magic, just like the promise of what she would become once she was Oracle. The stickers were like her magic, and she would be able to use them to make others feel better. She could fix their aches and pains with just a sticker.

As she grew, Luna learned that it wasn't necessarily the sticker that gave the magic of healing, but the memory of that day with dirt in her mouth and stickers clutched in her hand had stayed with her.

It started small: At formal functions, when her mother would place her hands against the dying, Luna would make sure to tuck a sticker into their hands as she passed. The children, those who were her age or even younger, would flock to her side. Their faces were bright, even with the decay of the Scourge eating through their flesh. She would press the stickers against healing skin, purified by the grace of the Gods and of her own magic.

It was the magic of a child, and that kind of special magic knew no bounds.

When she met Noctis, she decorated his chair with little stickers. He loved the glittery chocobos, the moogles, even the multi-colored fish and bubbles that she stuck to the rims of his wheelchair. She expected a scolding from her mother or a disapproving frown from King Regis, but they only smiled at her.

After Tenebrae fell, it was hard to look at the stickers, what had once been her magic, and to know that there was nothing she could do to bring back her mother.

Not even sticker magic could cure death.

But stickers were her salvation, her joy. And what she couldn't do with her magic, she could do with smiles.

When those cured of the Scourge began to bring her gifts, she knew that the the magic of her stickers was at work. At first, they were the kind of stickers that came from little gumball machines that were barely a passing thought, but Luna would always thank those who had graciously remembered her. 

The princess and her stickers. The Oracle's secret weapon.

Word spread and the stickers grew more beautiful, more intricate. The shapes and sizes were marvelous, always something different. She kept them meticulously sorted: Animals, shapes, colors, food. Ice creams in one pile, pandas in the other. Astrals had their own section, but all of the glitter stickers went together in one plastic bin. She knew that many people hated glitter, but for Luna it brought a sense of wonder and sparkle to a dying world.

It worked.

Perhaps it wasn't real magic in the way that Luna knew most thought of magic. But to her it sang the same way her spells did.

Hope...

Hope was something that was more than an infection, more than a scourge. It clung like the back of her stickers, leaving their permanent imprint upon whatever they touched.

And at that moment, one of her favorite stickers clung to the very unlucky face of Nyx Ulric, who was busy napping in the shopping cart she had surreptitiously stolen from the front of the nearby Tonberry Express along Insomnia's Main Street.

She hadn't realized until that very moment just how much a man weighed as her knees buckled, but she pushed forward nonetheless. He was lucky to be alive, especially after the beating he had taken from General Glauca. Finding his body in the rubble, the burns snaking up his shoulder— Luna had to remind herself to take a big breath as she grit her teeth and pushed a little harder, hearing the wheel give a shriek of disapproval as it battled against a large chuck of asphalt.

He was still alive, and she would be able to keep him that way.

Nyx made a soft sound as he slept, his cheek turning. Under his eye and over his tattoo was one of her favorite stickers. She kept it in the small satchel attached under her dress, hidden by the ruffles and lace. It was in moments like that when she realized how most people would have hidden a weapon of some sort, while Luna....

Luna kept her stickers. Her stickers and, now, the Ring of the Lucii.

Luna sighed and swiped her hand against her brow, feeling the sweat drip down into her collar.

It was moments like that when Luna thought about stopping, just for a moment. She wanted to catch her breath, to rest, to do anything that didn't include following the streets while other refugees pushed past her and her cart.

Luna looked over to the coffee machine, the lights inside dead. It was still cool to the touch, a slight hint of condensation upon the windows.

No one had broken the glass or looted the products; this path hadn't been as popular as the others. Not when this particular exit led to the south-west exit of the city.

Wasting no time, Luna reached down and peeled the sticker—one of her favorites of Titan, glitter falling across Nyx's cheek in a rainbow— from the Glaive's face and slapped it against the glass.

If Noctis saw.... well.

Maybe he would be able to put the pieces together.

Maybe, just maybe, he could follow the trail of holo stickers.

And maybe he could find a little bit of his own magic in the stickers, too.


End file.
